Courageous Heart Precure!
by HiddenHero220
Summary: Phil and Joan were both targets of bullies in their school because of their likes. One day while walking home, then encounter a strange arch in the forest which transports them to the Precure universe. As they travel between the two worlds, they learn how to fight bullies and super-powered villains and combine the light in their hearts to ignite the courage in everyone's heart!


_**Courageous Heart Precure!**_

_**Episode One:**_

_**Let the Story Begin!**_

_**Sparkle Dialga Brite!**_

**PHIL POV**

_Sigh. New school here I come._ I thought joyfully to myself. My parents move around a lot for their jobs, so I am (unfortunately) use to the new school routine: go to new school, meet people there, quickly find out who the jerks are, try to avoid said jerks, try to make friends, realize that everyone at new school is a jerk and loves to pick on me, parents get new job, repeat process. Whoopy. This time I'm changing the process a little bit. I'm not going to even try to make any friends. Why should I try when I know I'll get hurt in the end? It's taken me fifteen years to finally realize that the only place that true friends exist is in the shows that I watch, like Precure. I know, I know, why is a guy into a show that's supposed to be for little girls? I like it, get over it. I heaved another sigh and knocked on the door to my new homeroom.

"I got it!" A female voice called out. The door opened revealing a tomboy with short, unevenly cut brown hair with bright hazel eyes. "You must be the new kid. Pleased to meet you!" She said with a bright, seemingly genuine smile. "The name's Joan. Come in!" She continued with an over exaggerated gestured. I thought for a second that she might have been teasing me, but I quickly dismissed the thought. It seemed like she was just trying to get me to smile. _I'm betting that she's the class clown._ I hypothesized as I walked into the room.

"Everyone, this is your new classmate Pamphilos-" the teacher started to introduce new before I interrupted him.

"Call me Phil." I said quickly, trying to keep the venom out of my voice. Pamphilos, my full first name, means "friend of all." My parents probably thought that it would bring me good luck when it came to making friends. Well my name certainly is lucky.

"Okay, Phil, there's an open spot right over there." My teacher told me once he gathered his wits. I don't believe anyone has interrupted him before when he was introducing them. I calmly walked over to my new seat and sat down, and started taking out my stuff. I heard a few snickers when I pulled out my Dokidoki Precure themed notebook. This is going to be a LONG day.

*Time Lapse*

I walked into the library with my lunch and heaved my infinite sigh today. I had no idea how right I was about my hypothesis that everyone in my new school were jerks. Everyone has been teasing me about supposedly bringing in my non-existent little sister's school supplies. I didn't even try to correct them, seeing as how that would only bring about more teasing.

_Sigh. Infinity plus one._

I walked over to the comfy chairs and spotted Joan curled up in one of them. She was completely fixated on the book in her hands. I glanced at the cover and recognized the hero depicted on it.

"Is that Saint Seiya?" I asked out loud.

She squealed like a five year old and tossed the book up in the air before fumbling with it for a few seconds and eventually getting a good grip on it and clutching it to her chest.

"What's it to you?" She countered with a glare.

"I was just asking if you liked it." I replied.

"Yeah, I do. So what?" She practicality snarled, still on the offense.

"Nothing, really." I shrugged. "No need to get all offensive." I turned to go find my own seat, probably far away from her, but then she stopped me.

"Wait, you're not going to tease me about the fact that I like Saint Seiya even though I'm a girl?" She asked in complete shock, all traces of hostility gone from her voice.

I turned around with a raised eyebrow. "No, do you want me to?"

"No, it's just that you're the first person not to tease me about the fact that I like boy oriented things like the Avengers and Star Wars even though I'm a girl." She replied, still in shock.

"You get bullied too?" I flinched inwardly at the last word my brain subconsciously added.

"You have no idea what they're capable, and willing, of doing." She said with a shiver of fear.

"Are you talking about me, honey?" A sickenly sweet voice called out behind me. I turned around and saw Miss Popular, aka Sabrina, in her caked-on makeup and her ridiculously tight clothes that surprisingly haven't cut off the circulation to her brain, but I still had my doubts about that fact.

"Hey cutie, how about you hang out with me instead of Saint Joan of Loserville." She said, turning to face Joan with an "L"on her forehead. Joan flinched and clenched her hands into fists. I flinched as well at Sabrina`s harsh words. I know how it feels to be at the receiving end of harsh words like them. I thought sympathetically to Joan.

"Well, what do you say?" Sabrina asked, turning to me with a flirtatious smile. Then our dawned on me. She was actually asking me to hang out with her.

She laughed at my dumbstruck expression. "No need to act so surprised, cutie." Sabrina gave me a flirtatious wink. Joan quickly stood up and grabbed her stuff and darted away. As she brushed past me, I noticed tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Ta ta, Pada-loser!" Sabrina said with a laugh that made me sick to my stomach. She turned to me with another sickenly sweet smile. "I have no idea why on earth that loser was talking to you, I've very sorry that you had to deal with her." She said, rolling her eyes. "I have an idea!" Her face brightened with joy at whatever malicious plan she had come up with. "Let's go to the mall right now, and I'll forget about the fact that you brought your little sister's stuff today." Sabrina grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards the door.

At that moment I decided to do something that I never thought that I would do, stand up to a bully. I yanked my hand away from her, disgusted. "What are you talking about? What little sister?" I practically growled. "Last time I checked, I'm an only child." I stated before I quickly turned on my heel and went towards where Joan had run off to, leaving a stuttering Sabrina behind me.

**JOAN POV**

_Why did I even attempt to try? _I angrily wiped at the tears brimming in my eyes, trying to prevent them from falling._ Why on earth did I think that he would be different from everyone else in this damn school?_ I sat down in a chair in an isolated corner of the library. I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my head in between my legs, trying to hide the tears that were starting to flow down my face.

"You okay, Joan?" I heard Phil ask. I glanced up and saw him walking over to me with a seemingly genuine look of concern on his face.

"Come to perform the initiation ritual of bullying me, I see." I tried to growl, but I didn't sound too menacing. I doubt my tear-streaked face helped at all.

"You mean the initiation ritual so that I can hang out with miss-my-shirt-is-so-tight-it`s-cutting-off-the-circulation-to-my-brain-so-I-make-stupid-assumptions-like-the-new-guy-brought-in-his-non-existent-little-sister's-stuff-to-school-but-in-reality-he-is-actually-into-Precure? Why would I want to hang out with a loser like her?" Phil said with a grin, sitting next to me.

"Really?" I was dumbfounded. Maybe he is different from the people in this school.

"So, you're into Precure, too?" I asked, wiping away my tears.

"Why did I say that outloud?" He groaned.

I stifled a laugh before saying, "I'm not teasing you because A: I said 'too", meaning that I'm into Precure as well and B: I have no right to judge you for liking something that is geared towards girls because I like thing that are geared towards boys."

"Well, I can't really argue with that logic." He said with a laugh. "What's your favorite team?"

"My favorite is Suite, followed closely by Dokidoki. What's your's?" I replied with a smile.

"Mine's Dokidoki." Phil smiled back. "I have something I want to show you." He said after a short pause. He dug into his backpack and pulled out a blue and silver phone with a cool symbol on the front. "It's a transformation device I made for myself." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. I took it and examined it more closely. It was really impressive. And by really impressive I mean REALLY impressive.

"If I didn't know all the Precure transformation devices, I would say that's a genuine one from one of the series." I complemented, handing it back.

"Really?" He asked, his voice squeaking a little in surprise.

"Yeah, it's tons better than the one I made myself at least." I replied honestly.

"Can I see?" He asked, seeming genuinely interested.

I nodded shyly and pulled my necklace out from under my shirt. It was fairly simple, just a green glass ring with a leather cord around it. Nothing special, not like Phil's transformation item. "It's from Saint Seiya." I explained quickly. "It's supposed to be Andromeda cloth stone."

"It really cool. How did you make it?" He asked fascinated.

"My uncle helped me make it. He's a glassblower." Oh please don't let me be blushing! "It's nothing really compared to what you made."

"Oh please," he rolled his eyes. "My fake Precure transformation item is NO where near as cool as your replica of an ACTUAL transformation item."

"Your's is original." I argued. "Mine is a copy of something that was already thought of. Therefore, your's is better."

"Your's looks realistic. Mine does not. Therefore, YOUR'S is better." He countered.

"You made your's by yourself, I had to get someone else to do it for me. So your's is better!" I countered right back.

"Exactly, you got a professional to help you out. So your's is better." He shot right back.

"Fine! Both of our's suck! Happy?!" I pretty much yelled at him with a glare.

Which I only managed to hold for 5 seconds before bursting out laughing, quickly joined by Phil.

"Although I'm glad you made a friend, I need you to remember that you're in a library, so please try to laugh a little bit quieter." The librarian, the absolute most awesome person in the whole school, said with a smile.

"Sorry." We said in harmony, prompting another fit of giggles from us.

Yep, Phil is _**DEFINITELY**_not like all the other kids who go here.

*Time Lapse*

"This has to be the best first day of school I've ever had." Phil laughed. We were walking home after an epic day at school.

"Correction, this has have to be the best day of school, period." I replied with a laugh of my own.

"I can't argue with you there." He replied after pretending to think about it for a second. We both burst out laughing again for what seemed like the millionth time today.

"Ow." I said, massaging my cheeks. "I don't believe I've ever smiled this much in one day before."

"Same here." Phil rubbed his own cheeks.

Suddenly, a bright orb of light whizzed past us and into the forest.

"Did you…" I started to say in complete shock, looking to where it went.

"Yep." He replied staring into the forest as well.

I shook my head to clear it and started to take after the strange orb.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Phil said grabbing my arm.

I turned around to face him. "Well, in pretty much every magical girl series, especially Precure, a glowing orb of light often represents a fairy or magical creature. And it is the protagonist job to follow it and gain awesome powers. So I'm going to follow it." I stated plainly.

"Well, I can't argue with that logic. Let's go!" He started running after the orb, still holding onto my arm. We eventually came to a clearing, and in the middle was a stone archway. We slowly walked up to it and I noticed strange runes on it.

"What do you think it is?" Phil asked, slowly walking around it.

"No idea." I said in aw. _Maybe_… I tried sticking my finger through it. When I did, the area in the archway rippled like water. I quickly jumped back in surprise.

"What did you do?" Phil said, fear trickling into his voice.

"I have no…" I looked down and saw the grass being blown in the direction of the gate. Then I noticed that I was being pulled forward, _towards the gate_. "RUN!" I yelled, quickly grabbing his hand and desperately trying to get away. But it was too little, too late.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" We screamed as we were pulled through the portal.

**PHIL POV**

"OUCH!" I yelled when I landed on the ground. I lay there trying to catch my breath, when Joan fell out of the portal. And landed on me, knocking the wind out of me.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" She said quickly, jumping off me.

"You know, in Precure one of the protagonist usually gets hit by a seven pound fairy, not a 170 pound girl." I jokingly wheezed out.

"HEY! I'm only 140 pounds!" She pouted, hands on hips. I chuckled at her reaction. "Well if you can make jokes about my weight I'm guessing you're fine." She smiled, extending a hand to help me up. "Where do you think we are?" She asked, looking around.

"Absolutely no idea." I replied. "Maybe we should go and try and find a town. Maybe we can call a cab or something."

"That is if we're in the same dimension." Joan joked.

It didn't take us too long to find a town. But for some reason it looked strangely familiar. "Does this look familiar to you too?" Joan asked, voicing my thoughts.

"Yeah, but I don't know from where…" I trailed off, recognising the building in front of me. "Solitaire?" I squeaked. And sitting outside on one of the benches was….

"Hi there, I'm Aida Mana!" She said, running up to us with a smile.

_Don't go fanboy, don't go fanboy, don't go fanboy, don't go fanboy, don't go fanboy._ I chanted in my head._ It's just Aida Mana, Cure Heart, the leader of your favorite Precure team. So DON'T. FREAK. OUT!_

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, but I'm afraid we can't really stay and chat. Our parents were expecting us home 10 minutes ago." Joan lied smoothly. She took my hand and started pulling me away. "Maybe next time we can chat!" She called over her shoulder. Wow, she's good.

Once we got to a deserted area of town, she stopped pulling me and sat down hard on the ground putting her head in her hands.

"Quick thinking back there. If you hadn't done something I might of started fanboying. How are you not freaking out, though?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Who says I'm not?" She asked turning to me. Judging by her expression, she was freaking out. A lot. "I've just completed my life's dream of traveling to an alternate dimension, something I thought I would be lucky to accomplish as an astrophysicist."

"An astro-what?" I asked, confused.

"An astrophysicist. It's someone who studies how the universe works. They often deal with theoretical stuff like time travel and alternate dimensions. It's my dream job." She explained.

"Oh." I replied very intelligently. Before I could ask any more questions, we heard people screaming. We did the most obvious thing. We ran towards the screaming. When we go there there was a monster unlike what I have ever seen in the Precure universe. It was trademarked with a purple fractured star on it's chest, and it had a psycho smile. The creature looked like a bird and it was using it's wings to blow people away, literally.

"Anhrefn!" It yelled.

"I guess that's what it's called." Joan said intelligently. "And I'm guessing that's one of the bad guys." She said, pointing to a girl floating by the monster's head.

She had bleach blond hair pulled into two curly pigtails. She wore a dark purple puffy dress with knee high lace up black boots and black lace armwarmers. She had a purple fractured star similar to the one on the Anhrefn on her head. She gave a wicked laugh before pointing at us. "Anhrefn, blow those two away as well!"

"Anhrefn!" It yelled, sending gusts of wind towards us.

I did a second thing I never thought I do, I heroically (and stupidly) pushed Joan out of the way and took the full attack. Or at least I thought I was. My homemade transformation device flew out of my bag and out in front of me, protecting me from the blast. I hesitantly reached out and grabbed it. When I did a few words flowed through my head. _Maybe_…

"Precure, Ignite the Light!" I called out. I was surrounded by a bright blue light. When it died down, my hair was now chin length and blue, save for a silver streak that hung over my right eye. My eyes were now blue as well. I had a blue tunic with a silver band around the bottom that went halfway down to my knees. Underneath was a pair of blue loose fitting shorts that went just above my knees. There was a silver belt around my waist and my transformation device hung from it. The same logo that I had put on the front of it was now on my chest. I had blue loose arm warmers that went just past my wrists with a silver streak around the bottom. I had blue boots with blue legwarmers on top with silver designs on it. My whole outfit sparkled slightly when I moved.

"The time sparkling from the luminous heart, I am Dialga Brite!"

Next time on Courageous Heart Precure,

Dialga: EEEEEEEEHH?! How the heck did I just transform?!

Joan: Phil-er Dialga Brite, look out!

Dialga: WOAH!

Heart: Please fight with us.

Dialga: Wait, WHAT?!

Unite Together to Fight,

The Courage of Time!

Phil and Joan: Let our light ignite the courage in you!

**A/N: The inspiration for this story came from a conversation on the Precure LiveJournal. Dialga_Brite is a user on there. There was a conversation going on about a theoretical 5th cure this season. He (Dialga_Brite) mentioned the idea of a male cure. He also said that he was a male cure at heart. Another member shot him down saying that a male cure well never appear in the Precure universe. I backed Dialga_Brite up by telling him about my like for boyish things, like Star Wars and Saint Seiya, even though I'm a girl. During our conversation, I came up with the idea for this fic. In it, Dialga_Brite is Phil and I'm Joan. Joan's problems with bullying are based off of my own. I'm writing this story for anyone out there who has been bullied because of their likes. Know that you're not alone, and be free to like what you like, no matter what other people think. Let the light of my heart reach out to you and ignite the courage within your heart to stand up for what you believe.**


End file.
